


迷路的星星

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 今天不是星期五，但不妨碍我想你。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 3





	迷路的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.11.18喻文波生贺活动文  
> BGM：《Lost Stars》Maroon5

“又上热搜了。”  
王柳羿听到这句话的时候正窝在工位上看小排球，闻言切出全屏模式，打开微博去热搜榜瞻仰了一番。  
“常规操作，常规操作。”王柳羿上下滑了滑，词条均匀地分布在热搜榜后二十位，没有空降榜一那么离谱的事情发生。  
“就是挺没必要的，多大点事。”彭俊杰评价。  
“每天热搜那么多，前两天还是美国大战，明天就变成演员撕逼了，公众人物，正常现象。”王柳羿倒是看得开，“少看那些，反正没几句真话。”  
“再说了，”王柳羿补充，“真想知道你去问问不就得了，别人不认识，你还不认识吗？”  
他说的不错，彭俊杰点头表示赞同。网上的话半真半假，十句里能有一句真话就谢天谢地。  
彭俊杰从茶几上拿了牛肉干坐回自己的位置上悉悉索索吃零食去了，王柳羿捂着嘴打了个哈欠，点开下一集动画片。  
新的TV作画实在糟心，王柳羿看着360度旋转的人体无语凝噎，暂停片刻后关掉网页转战漫画洗眼睛。重温的过程里想来想去都是TV制作组的错，看了一会儿他又打开视频，找到人体崩坏的场景截了张图，发微博吐槽。  
当代科技的伟大之处在于缩小了人与人之间的社交距离，受益者众多，不管是现实生活里认识的还是素未谋面的，不管大事小事，有空没空，都能聊两句。王柳羿没开未关注人提示，发微博只是一时兴起，开了倍速快进着把更新追平，再去看手机下面已经有了不少评论，大都在和他同仇敌忾。王柳羿无处发泄的吐槽欲暂时得到满足，伸了个懒腰继续看漫画。  
没多久他的微信响起提示音，王柳羿从二次元世界里返回现实，点开发现是喻文波。  
“又不务正业。”  
王柳羿对他的谴责展开回击：“正常爱好，请尊重。”  
发出去之后觉得这个力度不够，又添了一句：“总比现在还挂在热搜上的人强。”  
喻文波回复一个“？”。王柳羿笑得开心，喻文波少有吃瘪的时候，能噎到他就算成功。  
喻文波不甘示弱，连着发来好几句“你以前可不是这样的”“几天不见你就上房揭瓦了”“蓝哥你变了”。王柳羿笑得停不下来，后边的彭俊杰听到动静转过来问他发生了什么事，王柳羿摆摆手，回答：“没事，逗狗玩。”  
彭俊杰“黑人问号”，但王柳羿只顾着自己笑，也没给他解释狗是哪条狗，没等到答案的辅助只好转回去继续啃牛肉干。  
社交网络的另一个好处就在于此。除去相隔甚远的旧识好友，异地恋情侣也受益匪浅。哪怕两个人之间存在时差、相距千里也无伤大雅，何况他们只是分居城市两端罢了。

从同居到分隔两地之间需要一个适应过程。以前每天在眼前晃来晃去的人现在一个月都不一定能见到一面，说不想念是假的。一开始他还会分不清今夕何夕，在工位上一心二用，边排队边摸鱼，张嘴叫人：“杰克你……”名字刚出口反应过来旁边的位置已经空了很久。  
喻文波一直管他俩的关系叫“地下恋爱”——不是说见不得光，恋爱是他们两个人谈，和别人也没什么关系。只是面对朝夕相处的队友总有些不便，以至于不知从何说起。喻文波说他想得太多——可不是嘛，王柳羿当时和他讲道理，掰着指头一条一条列举：“首先，你得找个机会谈这件事，你总不能莽上去和Rookie说‘老宋我和你说个事……’”话说一半王柳羿没了声，只见喻文波的脸色越来越奇怪。王柳羿小声问他：“你不会真这么想的吧？”  
喻文波理直气壮：“那不然呢？那怎么说，肯定是直接说啊！不都是这样么。”  
王柳羿知道他说的是谁。他反驳：“他们是他们，我们是我们，这不一样。”  
“——有啥不一样？”喻文波的大嗓门把一边的宋义进吓了一跳，频频扭头观察他们这边的动静。王柳羿拼命使眼色让他小声一点，等宋义进转回去专心干自己的事后才继续道：“哪里都不一样啊。”  
喻文波没说话，就盯着王柳羿看，看得他心里发毛，喻文波才慢悠悠地说：“蓝哥啊。”  
“你实话实说，你是不是害羞了？”  
王柳羿否认：“我没有。”可惜通红的耳朵把他出卖了个彻底。  
喻文波后来想想王柳羿说的也不无道理，最后两个人达成共识，决定顺其自然。恋爱本身就是件自然而然、水到渠成的事，既然不知如何开口，那不如等他们发现时再说。  
可惜合适的时机迟迟不肯到来，这件事也就不了了之。

不了了之的事不止这一件。王柳羿看到桌面上那张残念的动画截图扁了扁嘴，他不喜欢虎头蛇尾，所以能完成的事会倾尽全力不留遗憾。喻文波经常嘀咕的“地上恋爱”由于主客观因素难以实现，王柳羿就会想办法在别的方面补偿这份缺憾。在镜头看不到的地方勾他的手，趁没人的时候偷亲一下脸颊……诸如此类。虽然喻文波嘴上不说，但心情愉悦程度肉眼可见。王柳羿调侃他像小孩一样好哄，给他一颗糖就能补充一天的能量。按照喻文波所著的“能量守恒定律”，以前每天七零八碎的小动作能够补充喻文波一天活动所需的能量，现在见面周期指数型增长，每次见面所需补充的能量也就更多，否则无法支持他这段时间内的正常活动。王柳羿吐槽“你这是什么歪理”，但还是选择满足他的不合理要求：“怎么说？”  
喻文波难得委婉一次，说得含含糊糊：“还能干什么，约会，睡觉！”  
他们第一次做爱是在离基地很远的一家酒店，两个人借口玩得太晚赶不回去，决定在外留宿，等白天再回去。两个人实践次数为零，理论经验勉强及格，从准备工作到实际操作全靠自己摸索。准备不充分的结果就是两个人受罪，王柳羿细声细语地安慰喻文波自己没事，回想着教学片里的动作继续给自己扩张，但喻文波把他按在床上不让他动作。  
“蓝哥，王柳羿。”喻文波很少叫他全名。大床房里只有床头点着昏暗的床灯，给不大的房间里染上一层暧昧的光晕。王柳羿看着喻文波的脸有些失神。按照常人的审美，喻文波的长相又帅又痞，是言情小说里那种随便勾勾嘴角就能勾走一众女生芳心的男主——事实也没差。王柳羿偶尔也会乱一下心，只是微妙的一瞬，像羽毛划过脚心，隔靴搔痒。酒店的灯光柔和了喻文波当时分明的棱角，王柳羿颤了一下，抱着被子不敢看他。  
喻文波问他：“王柳羿，你把我当什么人？”  
王柳羿不知道怎么回答。喻文波问得太刁钻，专门挑了他意识最薄弱的时间质问他一道双关题。他的身体和灵魂都赤条条地展露在喻文波面前，无所遁形。王柳羿控制不住自己的泪腺，眼泪莫名其妙往下掉。他看到喻文波脸上一瞬间的慌张。喻文波凑过来想查看王柳羿的情况，被王柳羿躲开他探过来的手臂。王柳羿抬手擦掉脸上的泪痕，朝他摇头：“我没事。”  
喻文波不放心，但王柳羿知道这是他自己的问题。等哭泣的欲望退却之后，王柳羿主动凑过去，吻了一下喻文波的唇。  
“别人怎么想我不知道，但是你就是你。”  
他们那天晚上没能做到底，喻文波发了狠地咬他的后颈，性器在他的腿间抽插。王柳羿跪在床上，膝盖和大腿内侧都磨得通红。第二轮的时候喻文波用手抚慰他的前端，配合在他腿间抽插的频率套弄着。王柳羿被他弄得连连喘息，但直到射精也没再掉一滴眼泪。  
第二天起来王柳羿走路都打颤，脖子后面的牙印一时半会儿根本消不下去，眼睛还肿了，回去之后把其他人吓了一跳。王柳羿借口身体不舒服先回房间溜之大吉，留下喻文波一个人圆谎，把锅推给酒店走风漏气的窗户和工作了一晚上的空调。好不容易糊弄过去后喻文波还想去找王柳羿，被宋义进拎回房间禁止他打扰王柳羿休息。喻文波只好发消息给王柳羿哭诉：“老宋不让我打扰你睡觉。”  
王柳羿立刻倒戈宋义进：“他说得对。”  
喻文波发送一串问号，然后说：“蓝哥，你有问题。”  
王柳羿笑完之后问他：“你说我们这像不像偷情？”  
喻文波义正言辞：“胡说什么，我们这是自费恋爱！最多算私奔，不能再多了。”

五月天有首歌叫《私奔到月球》，陈绮贞和阿信数完“七八九”之后就能私奔到月球。王柳羿数完“七八九”之后只能和喻文波在房间里偷偷接吻。不过他们两个人对场地并不挑剔，凡是避开人群的隐秘场所他们都会抓住机会极尽缱绻。社交网络的弊端也极其显著：人的一举一动都在别人的监视之下，稍有不慎就会翻车。在不知道第几次他们出门吃饭被偶遇后王柳羿开始关注两个人的公众距离，安全系数不达标的情况喻文波连他一根毛都够不着。两个人的话术套路也朝两个方向发展，一个以少胜多，一个滴水不漏。喻文波说他总想太多，天下武功唯快不破，说得越多越容易出错。人无完人，没有人能事事考虑周全，绞尽脑汁把一个问题说全乎的结果就是车轱辘话说了一圈又一圈，像老太太的裹脚布。王柳羿不和他争，也存了以身证道的心思。实践证明两个人都没有错，总有必须面对的问题，也有需要保持沉默的时刻。  
决定分开是一件困难的事，困难在于下定决心的过程，过程无非是理性与感性之争，人性亘古不变的辩题。分开不代表分别，他们两个都清楚这个道理。但世间尊崇“当局者迷，旁观者清”，绕来绕去反倒他俩之间兜兜转转最算不清楚，一会儿你欠他的，一会儿又各不相欠。王柳羿心想他俩哪儿有那工夫计较这么多，要是一笔笔算下来这辈子都算不明白，再说他们也不需要算明白。  
譬如朝露，去日苦多。职业生涯说长不长说短不短，转眼就到了思考以后的年龄，不如用有限的时间去追寻当下生命的意义。什么情呀爱呀，缠上了一定会困扰自己，不过人就是会控制不住喜欢上某个人。  
有时候王柳羿也会想，去他妈的舆论，我就是要和喻文波谈恋爱，天王老子也管不着。

天王老子管不着的事不止墙头马上，还有未卜的命运和薛定谔的假期。王柳羿掐指一算，喻文波的能量条已经超负荷工作一个多月，距离上次见面不知不觉又过去很久。上一次见面正巧赶上雨天，外出计划变成室内活动。那天的雨堪比艾卡西亚暴雨，把世界笼罩在虚空中，模糊了视线，睁大双眼也看不清身边的人是谁。喻文波抵达时被雨淋了不少，雨大得很，伞都挡不住。王柳羿怕他感冒，让他先去冲个热水澡散散寒气。

“蓝哥，这周五放假。”喻文波发来的消息简洁明了。  
王柳羿回复一个“收到”的表情，问他：“不过你出得来吗？明天好像有雨。”  
“那必须出得来。出不来也得出得来。”喻文波回得很快，生怕他拒绝似的。  
王柳羿想得到那边喻文波又拽又怂的样，哧哧地笑出声。彭俊杰被王柳羿接连不断的笑声搞得满头问号，干脆转过椅子看着王柳羿啃肉干。  
王柳羿察觉到背后的视线，举起手机朝彭俊杰晃了晃：“在聊天。”  
彭俊杰点头表示了解，但没转回去，继续观察王柳羿的反常行为。王柳羿也不在意，继续给喻文波发消息。  
“今天不是星期五。”王柳羿和喻文波说。喻文波回了一个问号，紧接着问他：“今天周二，说啥呢蓝哥？”  
王柳羿掩不住脸上的笑意，也不管旁边的彭俊杰看他像看傻子一样的眼神，发了后半句话：“但不妨碍我想你。”


End file.
